


The Way Out [Art Post]

by awed_frog, heartmurmur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/pseuds/awed_frog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmurmur/pseuds/heartmurmur
Summary: Things are going pretty good, which is why Dean should have seen it coming. Sam and Toni are so in love it’s disgusting, the big monsters are all gone or dead, and Dean and Cas - yeah, okay, so they kissed and now they’re kind of together, okay? Shut up.No, the second Dean had caught himself thinking about food processors and beach holidays, he should have fucking known his happy ending would turn around and kick him in his fucking teeth. And now it has, and they’re supposed to get on a damn plane and put on monkey suits and have Christmas dinner at Lord and Lady Bevell’s, and Dean just can’t - he can’t face it, he can’t breathe, he can’t even see through the injustice of it all, because Cas - Cas -Tell me why. I deserve that much, at least.An alternate take of season 12 set in the Florentine winter. Canon-compliant (98%), painful as hell, and - hopefully - also a story about the beauty and mystery and resilience of the human soul - and the brutal, undying strength of true love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315497) by [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/pseuds/awed_frog). 



[](http://s250.photobucket.com/user/LevenThumps/media/DCBB2016/scan%20darked.jpg.html)

[](http://s250.photobucket.com/user/LevenThumps/media/DCBB2016/ScanCasCropColor.jpg.html)

[](http://s250.photobucket.com/user/LevenThumps/media/DCBB2016/4845140f-3707-4f58-9894-737cde18db32.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspired by The Way Out by awed_frog , who is an amazing author and person and breathes life into creative stories and lets us read them.


End file.
